fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karyuudo
The Karyuudo or Simply as "HUNTER" act similarly to an intelligence agency, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops when required, including accounts of stealing, info forgery, kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the Guild. The reputation of the Hunters is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job. Ordered by Emperor/Guild Master Masahiro Ketsueki. This Group on the outside of the rules of Star Breaker which means they are willing to Kidnap or Assassin people in order to make the guild more powerful, however this group don't get aside from funds much support aside from that. Mashiro also explained, that there is a secondary of Karyuudo members, who those five are stronger than the main group aside from himself, the army, half the guild itself and the elite group of Knights of Nirvana put together in one team, they are known as the "Royal Guard Unit" or the commonly known as the "White Coats" which this sub-group of Karyuudo take the highest missions, which masahiro himself commanded. It also been noticed that each member of the royal guardsmen carries six out of seven of the infamous "Diavolul Dreapta" weapons, those weapons are made to kill Demons, Were-wolfs, Vampires and other thing in that are in myths and legends but it also known those weapons are also used to slaughter many people when needed. Members Main Squad Royal Guard Members Former Members of Karyuudo Strength The Group itself is an more Espionage style group than the others within the star breaker guild however to the people, they are just a hidden task for like a secret police style group which handles unwanted misfortunes including dark guilds, assassins or other means of underhanded tactics. Yamashita to Narashi they all work for the group the strength of the group has been shown they were sent and killed the whole guild of Naked Mummy in a single night during the time-skip, without to alarming the guild itself. This group don't request for guild help at all they ratter be killed off than tell the enemy anything that would hurt the guild if there was such a person and they be found out they were killed off by poison or facing Akuji's wrath. The two other members haven't been explain but they said to work as a team with Asuka, lot and Mainly work away from the group itself unless if it was an big job which needed them. Missions The Purge of Naked Mummy' - During the time-skip they felt the dark guild "Naked Mummy" might cover the guilds hidden base, so they kageki order in one night both yumiko and akuji along with yamashita to destroyed and kill everyone in the whole dark guild of Naked Mummy, during the mission it went so well they barely needed yamashita help since the guild wasn't very powerful. Killing of Former Chairman of Magic Council' - In front a large mass of people for a speech, Yamashita killed an guard taking his armor and with a sudden burst of fireworks the guards and the crowd stared at the sight that was made by the drunk mage Izzo/Zensaki for a bit of shock and awe. Soon afterwards the knife from the yamashita stabs him right in the heart in front of the magical world as he would than get away as he does the defection of Yumiko Yamamoto was completed however the guards were unable to figure out who the masked figure who killed the chairman so they blamed it on members of the dark guilds for strange marking that shows grimore heart mark on the dagger with a note saying "Hail Zeref". The fallout from this is the treaty was never signed so it never was able to be used even so if it was, due to lack of manpower for both trying to hunt down the dark alliance of the guilds and keeping the guilds in check they won't be able to do it without a good leader. Black Blood and the Hunt for Saruwatari Shinichi' - Shortly after the disappearance of Saruwatari Shinichi, a mission was handed down that he was to be hunted down and captured dead or alive. Shiro Yoshimitsu for his first mission thought it was stated that alive would be preferable for info. The order was given because Shinichi has information that could bring harm to the Star Breaker Guild and it is unknown who may now know said information. This is one of the most urgent and highest priority jobs to date that Karyuudo has on him. Trivia *This group is influenced by Turks from the Final fantasy game, which means both groups got class but at times know when to get there hands dirty. Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Karyuudo Category:Organization Category:Factions